Artemis Fowl And The HamHams
by Animal Fanatic
Summary: This story is about Artemis trying to steal the ham-hams to get back his families fortune.
1. Artemis, His Plan, And Hamtaros plan!

Animal Fanatic does not own Artemis Fowl or Hamtaro.  
  
***************  
  
*~Chapter One~*  
  
Butler: Artemis, what is your new plan to regain your families fortune now?  
  
Artemis: My, new plan will not be revealed until further notice o0h and find out where the Ham-Hams live okay that information is so important we could not afford to not have it.  
  
Butler: Yes,I will do as I`m told. Anything else Master Artemis?  
  
Artemis: Yes, I need you to call Juliet in here right now I need her smarts about Hamtaro and his gang.  
  
Butler: Right away Master Artemis, Right away.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Ham-Ham Clubhouse~  
  
Hamtaro: Hey everyone what are we going to do today? I`m so bored of Laura feeding me the same old food so I came here to escape all of those lettuce balls and to just hang with all of my best friends.  
  
Bijou: Oh Hamtaro, how can you not love all of those wonderfully delicous lettuce balls, they are my favorite snack. Sandy:Yeah Hamtaro I thought you loved those delicous lettuce balls your owner Laura always feed you when it was snack time or some kind of meal during the day.  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah I know I just kind of well..... got tired of having the same thing you know what I mean right?  
  
Dexter: I understand your feelings and every ham-ham has to go threw those big changes like your going threw I assume.  
  
Hamtaro:See at least Dexter understands that when you have to much of something it can get pretty boring and not very exciting.  
  
Bijou:I will just have to miss those evenings out on the park everyday with you since that is what we eat at the park. I just couldn`t give up eating lettuce balls on our date Hamtaro I`m sorry but if we both don`t eat  
  
lettuce balls at the park it will be so not special anymore.  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no, we need to have those evenings out we just need to it`s our special moment together and if I can`t do that I will look just like boss, all scratched up.  
  
Boss:WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME HAMTARO?!?!?!?!  
  
Hamtaro:Nothing Boss, absolutely nothing promise, well....at least nothing mean.  
  
Boss:Okay, but if I hear another thing about me from you your leaving the  
  
clubhouse for today through tomorrow.  
  
Hamtaro:Understood perfectly Boss.*whispers to self 'I think'* Bijou:Oh, Hamtaro promise me you`ll start liking them again, promise me.  
  
Hamtaro:I promise.  
  
~Later On In The Day At The Fowl Mansion~  
  
Artemis:I`m glad you finally joined us Juliet. What took you so long to get here?  
  
Juliet:Oh, it was your mother again she started saying things like your father has come back and he`s in the room with her and that your in there with her and your dad. I had to get her sleeping pills so that she would peacefully fall asleep before she started acting even weirder and plus I just couldn`t leave her by herself while she was awake.  
  
Artemis:I understand perfectly Juliet but next time try to hurry I have no time to waste what so ever this is an extreme emergency.  
  
Juliet:I`m so sorry Master Artemis my brother Butler apparently didn`t tell me it was an emergency.  
  
Artemis:Oh yes, Butler why did you not tell your sister it was an emergency that I needed her immediatly?  
  
Butler:Sorry, Master Artemis but it did not seem like an emergency when you told me to get her. I must be losing my touch on knowning when things are an emergency.  
  
Artemis:Maybe, you should go back to the training area just for a little while?  
  
Butler:but Master Artemis you must understand a butler or body guard cannot go back to training unless they want to be replaced and given to someone who is not as intelligent and brave as you.  
  
Artemis:I agree Butler and I apoligize for even mentioning that to you my good friend. Butler and  
  
Juliet:Oh Artemis there is never a need for you to apoligize to either of us.  
  
Artemis:Thanks you two you will never be replaced while I`m alive. 


	2. Artemiss Plan And The New Clubhouse!

*~Chapter 2~*  
  
~Next Day At The Ham-Ham Clubhouse~  
  
Hamtaro:Guess what guys?  
Ham-Ham Gang:What What?!? Hamtaro:I`ve found an even better park or hang out place and it`s called the Fowl Mansion! It`s HUGE, in fact I bet you it`s even bigger then the  
tallest building in the world!  
Dexter and Howdy:Really?!?!?!?!  
Bijou:Oh my, I`m zo excited!  
Pashmina:No way No way No way!  
Penelope:Ookwee!  
Stan:Yay, more room for me to scate board and do other athletic stuff!  
Sandy:More room for me to practice my gymnastic moves!!!!!!  
Jingle:A nice new quiet place for me to jam and play my music.  
Snoozer and Boss:More room for us to relax!!!!!!!!!  
Panda and Oxnard:Room for us to create and hold our favorite of work.  
Maxwell and Cappy:A better place to store our books and hats! Hamtaro:Great we all agree to move there, tomorrow we`ll get on the long  
journey there and we`ll pack tonight.  
Ham-Ham Gang:Yeah!Three cheers for Hamtaro! Hamtaro!Hamtaro!Hamtaro! Hamtaro:Oh gosh guys!*blushes*I didn`t think this was so important to you!  
  
~Meanwhile At The Fowl Mansion~  
  
Artemis:Juliet do you know of anyway to get the ham-ham gang to move here?  
Juliet:Well, I watched there show today and great news they`re actually  
moving her. I can`t believe it but they are. *whispers to self 'I just  
can`t wait to meet the ham-ham gang!'* Artemis:Great, Butler get on the internet and get on their website, maybe we`ll find out some information on how to get them into a trap or my dungen  
that I still have since the last time we had a scam to get fairy gold.  
Butler:Straight away sir, I`ll get straight on it.  
Artemis:Great that gives Juliet and I some time to talk about them.  
Juliet:Oh goody, I can`t wait to tell you everything I know about those adorable hamsters. Are they going to be our new captives cause if they are  
I`m going to start making/buying pillows etc. Artemis:Yes, my dear Juliet they are going to be our new 'guests' as you  
can tell I will make so much money on ransome and then purchesing.*rubs  
hands together with a sly grin on his face* Butler:Artemis I finally got on but it will take at least an hours work to get the ham-ham language able to read by us humans.*while still tapping on  
the computer keys* Artemis:Great more time more time.*smirks at the thought of even more time for him to get even more information that cannot be found out on the ham-  
ham website* 


End file.
